<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weighted Wings, Corrupted Freedom by itsliyah_lovee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260773">Weighted Wings, Corrupted Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee'>itsliyah_lovee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: Everything that makes up AOT belongs to Isayama. The only things that are mine are the OC and any plots I may add during certain time frames. </p><p>Freedom has always come with a price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weighted Wings, Corrupted Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Air whipped passed her, hood long forgotten as she made chase through the underground city; maroon locks and a green cape a blur with every building she zipped by. She was ahead of her superior in their pursuit for the three targets cutting through the air like she and her team was. A small smirk quirked at the corner of her lips when she aimed her grappling hooks further to catapult her small frame faster towards her goal. She could see from where she was that they took notice of the military squad hot on their tails. Finally, after a long search, they had found them and they were not about to let them get away.</p><p>The leader of the small band sent his grappling hooks on opposite sides of him, flinging himself back as she and a few of her comrades flew by. "Smart cookie. Acts quick." she chuckled before meeting her superior's blue gaze. With a curt nod, both them and the other twisted their bodies to shoot their maneuver gear the other way so they could continue chasing the three. Her eyes gleamed in excitement when they split off. "They sure do keep this interesting." Looking back at the others, she called to them, "You three split off! Chief and I got this one!" without another word, they vanished down the different streets to follow the girl and her friend while she and her commander aimed for the raven-haired male.</p><p>Suddenly, without his own comrades, he took the opportunity to really fly. Becoming quicker in his mouse game and it made her smile. "Oh now we're talking!"</p><p>"Tilly! You're quicker! Go!" the commander ordered. "Yes, sir!" She shot forward due to her gas tanks in a powerful thrust, her small body being her weapon in the air as it pushed her further. Pulling her hood back over her head while her eyes never strayed from the prize and by the way her opponent moved, it gave her a giddy feeling in her stomach by how good of a challenge he was. She watched in fascination as he had slipped between the small spaces flawlessly and it left her wondering just how long he had been using their gear. She calculated her options rapidly in her mind and came to a solid conclusion that he was more than likely heading to the other side of the building. Smirking, she made her way over one of the shorter buildings, swinging herself upwards the moment her opponent appeared out of the window of the same place he slipped through.</p><p>His eyes widened by the unsuspecting female that awaited him. He noticed a bright amber gaze glinting with mischief and playfulness and even cockiness. Unable to fully see her face due to her hood being over her head. He cursed at himself for being so distracted by her expression that she nearly sliced at his wires. He wasn't sure if he had successfully evaded her or if she missed on her own accord because when he glanced back, she was smiling - expression the same and she was on his tail again. Suddenly, he was attacked from another member of the Survey Corps. The two men grunting with the city dweller crashing through crates. His grappling hooks failing him as he skidding on the dirt floor. Flipping himself off the ground, he was on his feet fighting against the soldier with his own blade. He was skilled in this combat, disarming the Scout from one blade and when he went to disarm again, the girl that had been behind him slashed down at his knife - the sound of steel echoing in their ears. Her hood flew back from her quick landing and he was able to see her face completely. "Not so fast, handsome." came her cheeky remark. "That's not very polite!" She grunted with a swing of her Titan blade. He hopped back to avoid injury making the woman smile, "You're pretty quick on your toes. Heh, you're not that bad for an Underground rookie." The man was confused as to why she stopped coming after him until a larger body emerged from the shadows on their left. He gripped his knife tighter, his body ready to fight more while the approached male removed his hood to reveal a stern face with bright blue eyes.</p><p>"Stop. Take a look around you." His angry gaze heard footsteps come from behind, finding his friends already in custody. The fiery redhead demanding to be let go, the blond man finding their leader. "Levi!" Levi glared at the woman and her superior before dropping his weapon. The commander smiled, "You're quick at reading the situation." Nodding at his soldier, the three were cuffed and set on their knees. "Tilly, take the knife." the commander ordered. She did so, slipping the weapon into her boot before looking down at their captives. "I'll ask a few questions." bringing up the ODM gear, "Where did you get this?" None answered. "You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all that?" He approached Levi who avoided any eyes, his black hair hiding his prominent hooded angry gaze. "You're their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?" Her luminous orbs flitted over him, expression shifting into one of curiosity as Levi lifted his head to finally meet Commander Erwin Smith's hard eyes. Levi's brows were angled into a deep frown just like his lips, her head tilting slightly as she observed his features. She had a knack for reading people however Levi was proving to be difficult. "Tilly." Erwin commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Her nickname uttered in a strong tone and she listened dutifully as she rounded their suspects so she could stand behind the rookie leader. With a curt nod of his head, she snatched a handful of Levi's hair to shove his face in the mud. She ignored the young teen's angry shout to focus on the head that turned. Levi glaring at her with his right eye, a hissed growl leaving his mouth while her superior asked once more where they three learned to use their gear. "We didn't learn it from anywhere! We learned it ourselves!" Levi's blond companion snapped after seeing his friend's face be dirtied. "Self-taught?" her voice shook lightly from a chuckle before looking to the Commander for validation. "I don't buy it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place! People who're used to the sunlight like you guys wouldn't understand!" he expressed so much resentment yet longing in his words. "That's enough! Let Bro go!" the girl demanded, "Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers." Erwin and his most trusted lent anchored vision for a moment and it was that alone that told her she was free to let him up. His teeth were bared, watery mud dripping off his face, her hand still in his soft hair. Erwin kneeled before him, "My name is Erwin Smith and yours is?"</p><p>"Levi."</p><p>"Levi...Why don't we make a deal?"</p><p>"A deal?"</p><p>"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps." They had not been expecting this sort of negotiation. The whole reason Erwin and his team went below was because they caught wind of rumours there was a trio using ODM gear and they were trained in combat.</p><p><em>"I don't mind the Underground but how do you know these rumours are even true, Erwin?" she asked with crossed arms. She wished there was a way to read this man's mind. She swore his favourite hobby was gambling because he did it</em> a lot<em>. "I don't."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You don't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what the hell are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Recruiting." Scoffing in disbelief, she shook her head at the tall blond while a smirk grew on her face, "And how do you know they'll want to be recruited?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me, Tilly. I'm quite gifted with persuading."</em>
</p><p>"And if I refuse?" Levi challenged, not missing the snort come from the woman known as Tilly. "Then the Military Police will have you." Coolly replied Erwin. "Considering all your crimes," he let a small smile slip as he got to his feet, "and your friends, won't be treated very nicely. Choose whichever you prefer."</p><p>The rookie leader felt her release him however she stayed right beside him. "Fine." he sneered, spitting out the dirty mud that dripped into his mouth. "I'll join the Survey Corps."</p><p>"Excellent." Erwin nodded at his team to get the new recruits to their feet. They were about to usher them to follow their Commander but his right hand stopped them, insisting she could handle them. The two glared at her as she stood before Levi, meeting hard steel eyes that glinted with disgust which furthered into annoyance when she smiled. He watched as she revealed a green handkerchief. "Do you mind? I'm not all that big on dirt myself."</p><p>"So why put his face in it?!" the young teen heatedly barked. She gently wiped away the filth she could from him while he kept a steady glare on her. Brows settled into a crease that she was often told by her mother that it would cause wrinkles but she found it to be rather endearing on Levi funnily enough, "It's nothing personal, kid. Just following orders. I know your name Grumpy, but what about you two?"</p><p>"Farlan. This is Isabel. Who are you?"</p><p>"Matilda Brahn but you can call me Tilly."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>